A Dangerous Attraction
by YouOnlyLiveOncee
Summary: Everything was taken away from her, Her family, Her happiness, her pride. She has come to redeem herself, But who will try to stop her?
1. Her Name Is Michaela Stone

_Her Name Is Michaela Stones_

"_Happiness…Love…all…useless….emotions" Michaela muttered darkly as she laid on the dirty floor of her cell. The young Mistress was kidnapped right after her whole family was killed. Each of her family members stabbed to death and then burned half-alive. _

_You see Michaela's family weren't normal humans, No they were beyond normal, they were cursed. Each family member had the ability to control an element. Each female of the family had it worse, they controlled all the elements, they could see people's auras, and they were extremely attractive. They were attractive so they could mate and continued the bloodline. A cursed Bloodline._

_That's why Michaela finds herself locked in a cell. Someone found out about their dirty secret. Now that Michaels is the only person left from the Stones bloodline, anyone would kill to have her, and her powers. With her, they were unstoppable._

_The cell door opened and entered a buff looking man, he was dressed in a big black cloak. He picked the young girl up and carried her to a room where they did experiments with her. They laid her on a table. A man in a mask came and stood by the table, he was holding a knife that had ancient writing carved into in._

"_We are here today to sacrifice Michaela Alice Elizabeth Stones to the devil himself. In return we shall become rich, nobles, and young forever. Once we spill this cursed blood you, Satan himself will receive Michaela's soul and we shall because rich, nobles, and young forever" the man said._

_The young girl glared at nothing 'Where is this god people speak of, I thought he helped you, where is my guardian angels? It's all a lie isn't it? We have no god looking down upon us, No god to help us'_

_Hot pain erupted through Michael's stomach, She…was…stabbed. She was bleeding, she was dying. __**No! I can't end like this, I need my revenge! I carve it!**_

_The young noble closed her eyes and fell into unconsciousness. Michaela was floating over a pool of blackness. She was naked and was bleeding from her stomach. There was a black and white cobra lying on her stomach. The cobras red eyes staring at Michaela with want and lust._

' _**Would you like to have the revenge that you crave?'**__ a husky velvety voice asked. The noble nodded. __**'The only way to accomplish this is with my help. Would you like for me to help you?'. **__The noble nodded again. __**'I can only do this for something in return. I want you. ALL of you my dear. Do you accept?'. **__Michaela blinked " Yes I accept" were the only word that came out her mouth._

_A laugh was the only thing heard. The blackness on the floor suddenly turned into a black tiled floor and the cobra was on the floor and he transformed into a young attractive man. He was bulky, he had violet eyes and black hair that reached his shoulders. Michaela suddenly stopped floating and fell into the man's arms. He placed his hand over the girls breast and suddenly a mark started to form itself on her breast. The mark was a snake wrapped around a tree, it was colored purple. When the mark was done the man bent his head and kissed the mark that now resided on Michaela's breast._

"_What shall you name me, My lady?" He asked as he looked down at the girl that looked slightly better, even if she was still bleeding from her stomach._

"_Alexander…..Jasper" Michaela whispered. Alexander smiled at Michaela, Soon the scenery changed and they were back in the place where Michaels was stabbed._

"_What is your order, My Lady?" Alexander asked. Michaela smiled in pain and placed her hand over her new mark. "I order you to Kill everyone in here and burn the place down into ashes!" Michaela yelled with authority._

_Alexander smiled in pride at his new Mistress. "Yes….My Lady". Suddenly the noble heard screams of agony and pain. She smiled, she slowly sat up and saw the knife that she was stabbed with. She frowned and grabbed it. It still had her blood, she licked if off and held it tightly. __**I will kill you with this very knife.**_

"_Alexander, please get me something to wear before you burn the place" Michaela said to her new caretaker. _

* * *

><p><em>Michaela and Alexander were standing were the Stones Manor should be, all that was left were pieces of burnt walls and ash. Michaela carefully walked through the pieces of broken construction. Something simmered in the ground; Michaela bent down and saw her mother's amulet on the ground. She picked it up and stared at it. The amulet had a purple gem in the middle.<em>

"_My lady would you like for me to put it on for you?" Alexander offered. Michaela nodded and handed the amulet over to Alexander. He stood behind the noble and put on the amulet, not before he planted a soft kiss on her neck. _

_**A/n: Should I continue ? Reviews are welcomed.**_


	2. Do Not Judge Me

_Do Not Judge Me_

_Yawning I sat up and looked around in my room. Black walls, dark furniture, and two big windows. An exact replicate of her room in her other manor, which was burnt down to the ground._

_ The door opened and entered Alexander carrying her breakfast. Eggs with toast and chocolate covered strawberries._

_ The demon butler placed the silver platter on the stand by Michaela's bed. The girl mover from the center of her bed and sat at the edge._

_Alexander disappeared for a moment and then came back holding a pair of dress pants and a white tuck-in white blouse and black heels._

_ Her butler took off the girls night gown off and quickly dressed her in her new attire. Alexander grabbed the golden brush and gently ran the brush through Michaela' red-gold wavy hair._

"_For today, you will have a meeting with Mr. Nixon in his Manor" Alexander said._

"_What shall we be speaking of?" the young Mistress asked._

"_About spreading 'Alice In Wonderland' products around the world, such as Paris and London"_

"_Haha, the old man is always trying to get money from me for himself, Fucking Bastard"_

"_Language!"_

_ Michaela ignored him and continue to eat her breakfast in semi peace. The girl reached over to grab the knife and her finger accidently touched the tip and her finger began to bleed. _

_ Without her noticing Alexander's eyes have been flashing from red to pink, his control was thin at this point. The butler leaned over and grabbed Michaela's hand gently and brought her finger to his lips._

_ He sucked on her finger while looking into his mistress cinnamon colored eyes '__**Mine'. **__The girl blushed and looked away, she couldn't deny that they had something going on between the both of them._

"_Alexander, we should get going before we arrive too late" Michaela muttered quietly. _

"_Yes we should get going"_

_ The young Mistress stood up and made her way downstairs. He always did something to get closer to her, to touch her, to __**feel **__her. After all she was his, for all of eternity._

_ There were 5 servants standing in front of the main entrance, waiting for there mistress. The five of them bowed._

"_Good Morning, My Lady" they said in unison._

_ Michaela nodded and studied her servants, there were to females and three males. The two females were twins, they both had golden hair and green eyes. Their names were Alice and Rose._

_ The three males weren't related but they had similar features. The first male was tall and bulky, he had blue eyes and black hair. The second male was tall as well; he had black eyes and silver hair. The last male wasn't as tall as the others but he did have a lot of muscles, he has reddish eyes and brown hair._

_ They were each chosen carefully, to protect this manor and everything in it. Including the Mistress and her precious books. _

* * *

><p><em> Soon Michaela arrived at the Nixon Manor, outside stood a man he was tall and had brown hair. He smiled warmly at them.<em>

_Michaela stepped out the carriage and walked over to the man waiting for them. The man as a butler from what she could tell. He bowed and then stared at the girl, she was beautiful, no doubt but something about her yelled 'Run'._

"_Hello Lady Michaela, I'm Jeffery Count and I am the Nixon family Butler, if you would please follow me so I could take you to my master, I would be most appreciative" Jeffery said._

_Alexander walked behind his mistress as they made their way to Mr. Nixon's office. They soon reached a door. The butler opened the door and led them inside._

_At the desk sat Arnold Nixon, he worked with Michaela, his goal is to expand the product around the world. Mr. Arnold Nixon did something he wasn't supposed to do, he was in charge of a factory by his Manor and Michaela has recently found out that he sold it._

_The young girl made her way to the chair and sat down, Alexander stood behind her chair, but only for a while soon her left so Michaela and Arnold could talk in peace._

"_Arnold, you have called me hear to talk about something. What is this something?"_

"_Straight to the point, eh? Well the company needs more money for renovations and such"_

"_How much do you need?"_

"_400 pounds"_

_Michaela smiled and placed her elbows on the desk and laid her head on hers hand and stared at Arnold with innocent looking eyes. She wasn't stupid she knew this was going to happen, you can't trust no one!_

"_Arnooooold! A little bird told me that you sold my factory"_

_ Arnold's eyes widened and he began to blink. A scream rang through the whole manor, followed by six more. Arnold stood up shakily and grabbed his gun and aimed it at her._

"_My senses tells me that your aura is colored Mustard, you manipulative tendencies. What hall I do with you?" Michaela said as she walked closer towards Arnold._

"_If you move one more step I will shoot!"_

"_Under pressure eh? Don't have control of the situation so the only thing you can do is threating others, trying to regain control"_

_ As the girl talk she made her way towards Arnold, she continued to talk until she reached him. He was quiet as a mouse. He didn't know what to do, he wasn't in control and that pissed him off._

"_Cat got your tongue Arnold? No one will try to bring disgrace upon the Stone family. That's why I was left! To get my title back! And to find out who were responsible for my family's death!" _

_ Arnold was quiet during the girls rant. He didn't know what to say, she was smart for her age. Girls that are 15 are easily fooled but she wasn't fooled, she knew all along._

"_Now you shall die, Burning in hell, flames licking at your skin, burning you until you turn into ash! Ave fun" Michaela said as she turned around and left. The minute she left Arnold was suddenly on fire, he began to scream in pain._

_ Alexander and Michaela met outside, he had the carriage door opened for her to enter. Michaela smiled slightly and enter the carriage and sat down. Alexander sat in front and took them back to the Manor._

_**'What a fierce little Mistress I have'**_

_**A/N: Thoughts? Review? Feedback? **_

_s _


	3. It Was Just A Dream

_It Was Just a Dream_

_He stood there for a moment, before he looked at me, bringing his stained hand up to his burning cheek. He removed it and began to walk toward me slowly, eyes narrowed at my scared form._

"_Michael…what are you doing?" I said while backing myself up, hitting the counter of the sink with my lower back._

_He reached out his hand and placed it on my hip, squeezing tightly. "There's no stopping me now Princess Echo. It's too late, I've gone too far." He placed his other hand on my other hip and leaned in close to my face, staring me straight in the eyes._

"_W-what?" I was confused by him, and his close proximity was making my whole body heat up from the blush that was spreading like wildfire. I truly hated my body for reacting this way, this was not me, this was mere human reactions._

"_Tonight…I make you mine, whether you like it or not." He closed the gap between us and kissed me, forcing himself onto me. It was at that exact moment I realized what he had meant. He pulled away and started to back up, bringing me with him toward the door._

_No, I wasn't going to let myself be lost like this. I want to lose it out of love! This isn't love, this is something else, this is plain desire that's overtaken him. I have to get away before it's too late! _

"_No!" I pushed on his chest hard and was actually able to startle him a bit, making me have just enough time to run through the door and down the hallway. I hadn't made it very far before I felt myself being tackled to the floor. He pinned my hands above my head and I struggled to get away from his grip._

"_I told you, whether you like it or not Princess. From now on, you're mine. No man will look at you the way I will and if they do, I'll kill them. No man shall touch you and no man shall ever take you away from me." He whispered into my ear, licking the lobe of it sensually, before biting down on it. I hated the way chills shot down my spine from that action._

"_Please…don't." I begged for him to just let me be, but he wouldn't have it. He scooped me up and placed me over his shoulder, taking me to a part of the manor that I had never seen before. "No Michael, please! Don't do this to me! You can't do this!"_

_I screamed while pounding on his back, kicking my feet and hoping that maybe I would hit him in the chin and he would drop me. I heard him kick in the door to somewhere and realized that we were in a bedroom. _

"_Please Michael ; please don't do this to me. I-I can't handle it. Not like this." I felt a fresh stream of tears make their way down my cheeks as I continued to pound on his back, sobbing and hiccupping uncontrollably. He grabbed my hips and set me on my feet, but it was no use, I fell to my knees helplessly, crying and praying to avoid the inevitable. _

_I felt a gloved hand on my cheek and his thumb rubbed it softly, as if he was now trying to sooth me. "Don't worry ,My love" He picked me up bridal style and set me down on the bed, leaning his head into mine and whispering in my ear. "It'll be the best night of your life. I promise." He kissed my cheek softly, but it was no good. _

"_No, it won't. It'll be the worst, why can't you just let me go?"_

_He said nothing, only taking off his gloves and advancing toward me with a certain gleam in his eyes as he started to undo one buttons on his jacket one at a time, eventually leaving it open as he continued his advances._

"_Michael, no…please! No Michael! Don't do this to me!"_

_My screams bounced off the walls of the Castle that night, loud enough for anyone to hear them. But no one came. My last though was, '__**Why the hell did he call me Princess Echo?'**_

* * *

><p>"<em>My lady, please wake up" Alexander pleaded as he shook his Mistress softly.<em>

_The young girl gasped as she awaken, she shot up and screamed._

"_My lady! Its alright, its only me" _

_The girl jumped from her bed and went straight into Alexander's. She started to sob. The butler can faintly hear her mutter 'rape' and 'help'. _

_He frowned and soothed his mistress the best way he could. The girl finally calmed down a bit and all you heard were hiccups and her heavy breathing._

"_My lady, are you okay?"_

"…_.Yes"_

"_How about I get you some coffee, with sugar in it?"_

"_Yes, Please go get me some, I need it"_

"_Alright, I'll bring Alice in to fix you bath"_

_The butler left and then entered the maid, She bowed and helped her mistress and took her to the bathroom. She filled the tub with water and waited for her to take off her nightgown._

_She gave the made her nightgown and got in the tub. She almost moaned in pleasure, the water made her slightly comfortable and happy._

_Sighing in complete content she rubbed her sore muscles. __**'Who the hell is Princess Echo?'.**__ Michaela heard the door open and automatically knew that it was Alexander. _

_The girl opened her eyes and stood up, her naked body exposed to everyone in the room which consisted of her butler and herself._

_The contract symbol was visible on her breast and the star tattoo visible on the back of her neck. Every female carried this symbol on the back of their necks, it was tradition for them, it represented independence and loyalty to the Stones._

_The butler grabbed a white towel and dried the girl off, Michaela stood there as she sipped on her coffee. _

_When Michaela was fully dress, the butler began talking to her about the things she needed to do for today._

"_I Think we need to visit Lau, I need information"_

_**A/n: Next Chapter is Ciel's Point of View. Review :D**_


End file.
